Fi's Song
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Link couldn't save Zelda's soul at the end and nothing will cheer him up. How will Fi help him?


**I owe nothing but the song. I actually thought of the song so you can't take it without my permission.**

* * *

It was now the third day that Link didn't come out of his room, he was too depress of Zelda's untimely death, he was so close… but in the end, Zelda's soul was forever lost to Demise. He beat him… but it didn't give back her soul.

He came so far, he achieved so much… but to lose it all in the end? Was this all he could do? To save her body but not her soul?

"I'm sorry Zelda…" he whispered in between his sobs. "I'm sorry!" he cried out, hoping, praying that she would forgive him. That was the line he repeated over and over, both day and night. It was worrying his friends, a few times a day, one of them would ask if he was alright… but knowing the answer.

His action was starting to worry Fi, she seen him through so much, the Silent Trials, the dungeons, the boss fights. He displayed different variety of emotions in front of her. Even though she didn't… no, couldn't connect with him those times, it was starting to affect her.

"Master," she said in her monotone voice of hers, calculation different ways to 'cheer him up'. He didn't bother to answer her, or acknowledge that she was in the room. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care if he died.

He would rather die and save Zelda's soul then to live a second more. Life was now pointless without her. The painful memories of her waking him up, the birthday parties, and everything else that they shared together was now painful for him.

Fi had seen people cry but not knowing what purpose it served, and the reason people cried was still unknown to her. She saw people cry because they yawn, upset, tears of joy, out of sickness, and other reasons. But crying because of sadness…?

Fi noticed that the citizens of Skyloft would 'hug' others in order to 'make others feel better'. But since she wasn't able to 'emotionally connect' with others, it made 'cheering Link up' hard for her. She also noticed that people 'sing'. But why? All it was, was the change of vocal patterns to make it sound pleasant.

She saw it when the man 'sang' the baby to sleep, a woman 'singing' to comfort their offspring, and to 'sing' to make other people happy. Maybe it was a good thing to sing, it help others right?

"Master," she said again. Once more, Link didn't respond to her. She walk over to him and paused for a moment before sitting on the bed. "There should be a 95% improvement in his attitude change." she thought to herself then placing her hand on his shoulder. "Master, will you look at me?" she asked softly. Link sniffed then turning over and looking at her, "What…?" he whispered. His eyes were red from crying so much, his face was tear-stained, and his hair was messy from not taking care of it in the three days he's been in his room.

Fi looked into his eyes and started to sing softly,

"_Oh Hero, never fear. The place you are in may be dark, but never fear, continue to walk forward and you will see the light. _

_Oh Hero, never fear. You may feel frighten at times, but you will never be alone, I will always be by your side. Guiding you out of the darkness._

_You may feel alone, but never fear, I will always be by your side, I will never leave your side. Oh Hero, you will do great things."_

Link wiped away his tears, "W-what are you doing Fi?" he asked. "I am 'singing' to you. I have observed the citizens of Skyloft sing to make people happier. Therefore, I will sing to make you feel better, Master." Fi explained then continued.

"_Oh Hero, continue your quest, I will be right there to guide you through the darkness. Oh Hero, if you are blinded, I will be your eyes. _

_Oh Hero, if you are wounded, I will be your limbs. __I will help you on your way, I will guide you on your quests. __I will never leave you, I will never forsaken you._

_Open your heart, and you will accept the beauty of things. __Open your eyes, and you will see the beauty in front of you. __Open your mind, and you will able to see the true meaning of things._

_No more tears, no more tears._

_If you lost your will to carry on, then look at those you have help. __If you lost your inspiration to go on, think of those in need of your help. __If you lost your way, I will be there to guide you on._

_No more tears, no more tears._

_Hero, you will do great things, indeed. You will be a legend. _

_You will never be alone, your friends and I will be there to help you. __If you are struggling to get up, we will reach out and help you back on your feet._

_You are our power, as we are to you._

_No more tears, no more tears._

_So reach out for help and I will be there to pick you up. You are destined to do great things. Never fear for what may lie ahead, I will always be there to help you, to guide you, to show you the way._

_No more tears, No more tears._

_No more tears, No more tears."_

"No more tears, Master," Fi said, gently wiping away one of his tears. Hearing her song made him realized that his sadness was affecting others. Link pulled her close and hugged her and whispered softly:

"Thank you Fi."

"You're welcome… Link."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the story. Read and review please. I came up with the song, so you can't take it without my permission.**


End file.
